


London in Winter

by LilacPrince



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Godchild Secret Santa 2019, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacPrince/pseuds/LilacPrince
Summary: The seasons brought with them an annual event that Cain dreaded more than anything. But Mary Weather's smile was reason enough to endure it.---For ilcourtilcortlefuret on tumblr for the godchild secret santa event 2019!! Hope you enjoy~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	London in Winter

London was the home of darkness. It lived in the dark facades of the houses, between the cracks in the black stone that lined the windows. It walked the streets at night, edged on by the moonlight spilling over the cobblestones, creating shadows for the darkness to rule. It inhabited London, every dark spot on each human soul lost in the mazes of London, every nasty deed adding to it. Cain knew that better than most, because ever since he had been but a boy he had been the witness to some of the darkest parts of humanity, and of London. 

Winter should by all means, with it's harsh weather and biting cold, only add to that. It should only work to enhance the dark, giving it more power as the days grew shorter and shorter, and the night growing stronger. Yet when Cain looked out through his windows one winter day, finding the grounds cuddled up underneath a blanket of snow, he couldn't conjure up any despise for the season. Instead of enhancing the darkness, the snow covered it. It hid the worst parts of London to disappear under a veil of white snow that glittered in the rare sunrays. It softened up the rough edges of the town. It reminded the people of the good parts in the world as well. It coated everything in a soft, gentle frosting. To be completely honest with himself, Cain liked the winter time. 

There was, however, one thing that he didn't particularly enjoy with this time of year. A particular event that no matter what promises Cain had made himself the past year, he caved into. He had been rather resolute this year, if running and hiding everytime he caught sight of Mary Weather's locks down the hallway could be called "resolute." Still, it had been an effective technique, until Mary Weather had somehow roped Riff into playing along. Cain wasn't sure how she had managed to do that, but when faced with the combine forces of Riff _and_ Mary Weather, Cain had eventually failed. He had given in, and not even the cheerful smile on Mary Weather's face was really enough to ease the terrible feeling that made itself a nest in Cain's stomach.

He couldn't go back on his word, however, so instead he found himself standing exactly where he had told himself he wouldn't end up this year - the lake. The lake in question belonged to the Hargreaves manor's grounds, secluded away in a portion of the land with trees growing around it’s edges. It was one of Mary Weather's favoured places for a picnic, and had always been a beloved place in Cain's heart. During winter it was equally, if not more, splendid. The ice shimmered, like stars had been trapped beneath it. The fluffy snow that sparkled in the sun had been pushed to the side, no doubt Riff's doing. Above them branches heavy with snow bobbed down, reaching to touch the lake. The air around him turned into mist as he breathed, and he wrapped his arms around himself in a try to keep warm. 

Mary Weather was out on the ice, her loud laughter drifting closer only to fade again as she came closer only to turn and skate further away. Her skirts billowed around her, caught by the winds as she skated. Her hair flowed behind her, a spot of sunshine against all the white. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, her breath a mist, but her smile was going strong as she danced over the ice. Cain watched her quietly, and found himself unable to really conjure up the annoyance he wanted to feel. He might hate ice skating, but he could never really be mad when he saw how happy Mary Weather was. Seeing her eyes glitter was enough to melt his heart. 

Cain was however getting rather cold, and he patted his arms trying to keep them warm. His legs were stiff from the standing completely still for so long, trying to maintain balance on the wobbly skates. Cain slowly slid his one foot forward, seeking to stretch out his leg just a little to ease the cramps that were forming. Sadly, that movement alone was enough for the skates to decide on taking a life of their own, and they started moving around underneath him. Cain waved his arms around, trying to find his balance. His life flashed before his eyes as he felt himself falling backwards, and he tried to steel himself for the inevitable meet with the cold, hard ice. But instead of the ice, Cain's back hit something soft and warm. Two arms hooked underneath his own, and even as his feet slipped away from underneath him, he still never had to face the ice. 

"Are you okay, milord?" Riff asked, holding Cain securely in his arms. 

"Yes, thanks, Riff", Cain groaned. He was happy that Riff had caught him, but this experience only helped to solidify his hatred for ice skating. One little movement, and he could wave goodbye to his balance. It was terrifying, really. He couldn't understand how Mary Weather was able to dance around out on the ice, so quick and graceful, her laughter echoing over the ice. But when she glanced over at him, her smile lightning up her angelic face, Cain could only smile back. Maybe ice skating was so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are highly apprecieated! Happy holidays~


End file.
